The Delivery of DOOM!
by perfectlove990
Summary: The Planet Express Crew has to make a delivery to the planet Irk. (Abandoned Story)
1. A New Mission

Disclaimer: All rights of Futurama belongs to Comedy Central and Matt Goering. All rights to Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez.

Int. Planet Express:

The day at the Planet Express Crew building had started out like any other day, with Bender and Fry watching mindless tv in the breakroom, Leela watching over Nibbler, Hermes in the accounting office, Amy doing over her makeup, and Zoidberg eating out of the garage can. Then the professor voice called them all to the conference room and they knew it was time for the daily delivery.

Slightly annoyed that it was time to drop their usually activities they all came to the conference room to keep the professor from waiting for they came to the room immediately. When they all came they could tell that the professor was eager to tell his "good news"

Professor Farnsworth : Good news everyone, today you'll be making a delivery of spare robot parts to the planet Irk.

Leela: Being over space I have not ever heard of the planet of Irk. So I believe that you are making stories again to get rid of us again like the time you sent us to the planet "shoo ica".

Fry: I thought that name sound suspicious, but since I trust you so much I didn't questioned it

Bender: I was fine with it being away from you people for three whole days [ saying this as smoking a cigar]

Professor Farnsworth: I promise this time it is not a goosechase this time. The reason people haven't heard of Irk is because back in the early 2100's many of the Irkens went invading planets until International space government found out that they were violating laws for planet invasions and forced back to their home planet and ever since had become obsolete ever since.

Leela : So what you're saying is that you're sending us to a planet full of dangerous invaders so bad that they manage to break the laws of planet invasions

Farnsworth: Yes, now get going I'm not paying below minimum wage for you just to sit around here all day

Scene 2 ( Spaceship Launch Pad)

Fry, Bender, and Leela are packing up the robot parts onto the ship as they get ready to go. They did this for several minutes in silence until finally Bender had spoken, and seem very uncharacteristically about it.

Bender: I know I don't say this a lot, but I am kinda excited to go on this mission

Leela looked at him with full disbelief on what he just said. Knowing how lazy Bender she couldn't find it in herself to believe that Bender actually wants to go a mission.

Leela: You actually want to go on a mission and it isn't just for something in return for you. I just don't believe that.

Bender: Well when the professor told us about them being invaders who want to rule all planets, I saw what we have in common as that I want all humans dead and they want all creatures enslaved. We seem like a good match for eachother.

Fry: Good, for a minute there I thought that you were starting to become responsible and having a morality, but nope same old Bender

Leela: Hate to break your conversation short, but we have all the parts on the ship and it's

time to go

They all aboard the ship so that they can leave for the planet Irk, Professor Farnsworth had Leela stop the ship from launching. They all got off the ship to here what the professor is going to say.

Leela: Professor, why did you stop us from leaving here

Professor Farnsworth: Well me and Hermes were talking and since you are leaving to a planet on high alert and security, we would like you to sign these forms

Leela: What are they for?

Professor Farnsworth: Just in case you don't come back and we can replace where you can't complain about it

Fry: Sure I'll sign [ Fry grabbed the paper and pen to sign his forms and passed it on to Bender and Leela]

Leela just gave an annoyed look to Fry and just sighed at his stupidity

Fry: [ Looking at Leela when she gives him the sigh], What he's has a point about us not coming back

Leela just ignored him as usually and waited for him and Bender to get on the ship. When everyone was on they finally flew up into space to delivery the package.

Scene 3 ( In the spaceship)

The Planet Express Crew Ship were making its way to the planet Irk. As on the trip there seemed to be very long as it was near the back reaches of the universe. Most of the trip nothing much different seem to be happening as it just was the same thing that happen on these mission before reaching their destination. Then as they got closer to the planet there ship had really slow down and almost went out of orbit.

Leela: I'm confused our ship seems to be slowing down even though we're going at normal speeds [ Leela said as she was pressing down on the gas trying to make it go faster]

Even though Leela was pumping on the gas pedal, the ship had seemed to stop, even though the engine was still going. Then a couple moments later a robot security guard had came on the ship's telecast screen.

Security Bot: Hello passengers on this ship, you are being blocked by our force field as this is a forbidden space area, please go back

Leela: We are part of the Planet Express Crew and we are here to make a delivery to this planet, so can you please let us in

Security Bot: Sorry, but we were not informed about any deliveries coming to this area so can you just turn around and leave

As the Planet Express crew tried to convince the security bot to let in the forcefield, the security bot looked like he was going to lose it with them and was about to have security to come and remove the ship. Right before he did, the ship's screen had became split as someone else went in to contact them. That someone happened to be the Red Almighty Tallest.

Red Almighty Tallest: Hey you three, we had been waiting for our package to arrive all day and would like to know why isn't it here yet

Security Bot: Almighty Tallest, that we would me as that it doesn't anything about any packages coming here today, so I couldn't let them in

Red Almighty Tallest: Well let them onto our planet now, since you now know about our package

Security Bot: [ Speaking to the Red Almighty Tallest] Yes sir, will do that immediately. [Speaking to the Planet Express Crew] You guys got lucky, I was thisclose to having your ship out of the area

Fry: Well, I'm excited to start this mission

 **Author Note: Well this is the first chapter for my story, sorry it seem very expositional I was just trying to get the story started. This will get better as it goes along, I promise. For anyone wondering I'll be putting Dib later into the story and I'll will be explaining on why he still alive after 900 years. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and reveiw.**


	2. Entering the Stranger's Planet

Hey everyone, hope you are enjoying the story so far and thank you to anyone who gave out a review for the story. Sorry about the hold up, I just had been very busy with school and stuff like that so I didn't have time to work on it so thank the waiting. Rights to Futurama belongs to Matt Goering and Invader ZIm belongs to Jhonen Vasquez.

Int Irk's Conference Room (Scene 1)

In the conference room of Irken Empire, it shows all of the Irks standing around surrounding the room all waiting patiently for the Almighty Tallest to make his announce. Both Leaders stood in the exact middle of the room about to give the important announce they been waiting to give for weeks. All of the room went silent when he went to speak.

Red Almighty Tallest: Tonight the night, we finally execute our plan on what we had been planning for the last few weeks. We need all of you on your best behavior while it goes into motion, we don't want any Irk slipping and exposing our plan to the visitors. Everyone into position, you'll be given further instruction as the night goes on.

The Red Almighty Tallest walked off the stage so he could go and discuss with the Purple Almighty Tallest. They both feeling that there is one thing that could put everything in danger and have set up for failure. That one danger is Invader Zim.

Purple Almighty Tallest: What are we going to do about him? We know some way Zim is going to screw this mission up for us.

The Red Almighty went to ponder this question for a minute. It was found as worst case scenario for Zim to be on the mission and have it messed up.

Red Almighty Tallest: Let's give him a 'special mission', so he be too distracted too come with the rest of us and we can get this mission done without him.

Purple Almighty Tallest: Didn't we gave one to him last time. Are you sure he'll fall for this again.

Red: With his egotistical nature, if he falls for it once, he'll fall for it again

Int Planet Express Ship ( Scene 2)

The crew on the ship was looking for a good place in order to land it. The terrain there was bumpy and didn't look like a great place to dock off and be there safely. While inside the ship the crew were making chat as they looked for a spot.

Leela: I am becoming very annoyed, we been on this planet for 15 minutes and we still can't find a spot to land this ship

Finally Leela had manage to find herself a spot to park on the planet, unfortunately their spot was 10 minutes away from the empire building which showed to be frustrating for Bender.

Bender: What you couldn't find a closer spot to park from, I don't want to take a walk carrying all of this junk

Leela: Oh, I thought you wanted to go on this mission Bender, so now you don't because we are going have to walk

Bender: I said I wanted to go, I didn't say that this mission wasn't going to make me any less lazy

Leela just went and ignore his comment, she should know by now to expect much from him anyway. She went to unlock the door for them to get off. They then went walking onto the new, mysterious planet to them.

Fry: You know this planet looks very different from all the other places we went over the years

Leela: Yeah, it's like we somehow enter a totally different animation style from our own animation style

Bender: Looks like nothing new to me

Int Outside Irk Empire Building (Scene 3):

On their walk to the building, it showed to be very quiet and still more than usual, it gave our crew members a very uncomfortable feeling, but they didn't say anything about it as they felt they were being watched by something or someone

Fry: Oh just look at that fancy looking doorbell they have on the door

Bender: Look like something for Bender to go and loot from

Leela: We are not here to do any looting, I'm getting a bad vibe from this planet and I don't want you two bozos putting us in any danger

Bender: Psh, you're not any fun

They ring the doorbell on the door, but instead of anyone coming to answer the door, the door opened itself and was given a voice saying 'welcome in visitors'. They walked down the halls of the building till they finally found the place. The place from the inside had very dark colors and overall gave a creepy tone to the place. Finally after walking for a while they were greeted by the leader of the Irks, The Almighty Tallest.

Red Almighty Tallest: Well hello, so do you three have what we had order -. ( He had pause in the middle of his sentence when he saw something wrong). We were told that 3 humans were coming here, not a human, a cyclops, and a robot.

Fry: Hey, there's no need for using racial slurs on us, you should be ashamed of your selves

Purple Almighty Tallest: [ whispering to the Red Almighty Tallest] Shh, we can still make this work, even if they are not all humans. [ Speaking aloud to Fry, Leela, and Bender] Excuse my friend, we were just mistaken, now would be so kind to give us that pen for us to sign for our package

As the Irks went and signed for the package, Leela went and study their interactions. She was definitely suspicious of them and she needed to keep a lookout on them, because lord knows that Fry wouldn't notice anything about them.

Red Almighty Tallest: Now you guys seem you looked like you had a long trip here, so we would like to give you guys a grand tour of our empire here, as a token of our appreciation. [ He gave a hard swallow as he spoke since it was killing him to even act nice to anyone else]

Leela: Even though that offer sounds nice, we really need ….. [ When in the middle of her sentence she got cutted off by the Red Almighty Tallest]

Red Almighty Tallest: You really need to stay and take our offer. GREAT! Let us introduce your tour guide for the night while staying on this planet. ZIM TAKE YOUR POSITION!

Invader Zim: Well hello fellow morons, welcome to our planet as I ZIM will be sending you on a grand tour of the Irken Empire

Bender: Ha I like this little, evil fella over here. He reminds me a lot of myself

Invader Zim: Now you can go and compliment me later, right now I need to put you guys on a tour. So come. And Where is GIR?

Leela: Well I'm suspicious about this place, so let me tell you I'm keeping my eye on you and this planet

Invader Zim: Well good luck keeping your eye, as we Irks aren't too fond of eyes and your seems like an easy target. Now come, you ignorant fools.

GIR: Sorry I'm late master, but I got distracted by this waffle

Invader Zim: I don't care GIR and now for love of the almighty tallest let's go now or I will destroy all of you

Fry, Bender, and Leela followed Zim and GIR through this very mysterious building they were being forced to tour in. As they went on they notice some things that had shown how their government works, it seems that it runs as a dictatorship and the only way to be noticed if your were to had a tall height. The further the group went, the more of an eerie feeling that came onto them and it only became stronger. Hearing Zim explaining all of this Irken history as invaders really gave an idea that something was up, but didn't know what. Later as part of the tour we came across a room just meant for robots called SIR units.

Invader Zim: And this is the room where we keep all of the SIR's robots. They each get assigned to each Invader to help them on their missions and give them all the valuable information that they need just from a scan. Our SIR bots can hold up to a 1000% of storage.

Bender: Ooh, ohh, um is there any female SIR bots in there that I can go and hook up with

Invader Zim: I said no questions till the end of the tour you incompetent, foolish robot. This shows why our SIR bots are the best compare to you Earth robots

While Zim was talking, Bender went inside the room and ignore everything that Zim had said to find any female SIR Units

Bender: Hey, I'm Bender baby and I'm here looking for any female SIR bots, so if you're interested please, I'm all available for you

Unlike how Bender expected what to happen, he was immediately shot at by all of the other SIR Bots

Bender: Hey, what with all the shooting, its not my fault you losers don't know how to have fun with other robots

Leela: Bender, you couldn't go one day without flirting with any robots. You know that you actually deserve this. Didn't anyone tell you not to flirt with international robots not built at Mom's Robot Company

Bender: [ Talking as he is still being shot at] Hey would you spare me the lecture that I'm going to ignore and actually help me out

Invader Zim: HEY! SIR bots don't waste your valuable bullets on this piece of heaming junk, its not really worth it.

All the SIR bots stop shooting at Bender and all of the SIR bots said in unison, " YES, Invader ZIM"

Leela: How did you get them to stop shooting at Bender?

Invader Zim: The SIR bots are all programed to listen to all Irkens commands, even worst of them all, which I'm not by the way

GIR: But, I thought all of the Irks ha…

Invader Zim: SHUT UP GIR, THAT'S NOT TRUE !

GIR: OKIE DOKIE

Invader Zim: Now if you all will follow me, we will go to the last part of our tour

Leela: About Time

Fry: I'm glad this is almost over, I'm starting to get hungry

They started to follow Zim and GIR down these stairs, as they were finishing their tour, the more down they went, the darker it had become and the less it became easier to see anything. Finally after reaching the floor, the crew felt a push and then a door slam and some manically laughs .

Fry: Hey how did we get inside of this room and who is doing all of that laughing

Invader Zim: HA, you ignorant fools, you had been tricked by as genius Irks. The only reason your here is so that the Irks can finally escape this planet and get revenge for trapping us here for 900 years. Gee you humans are still stupid after those 900 years since I visit your planet. Good bye I got a planet to invade.

Leela: Bender do you have any alcohol on you, we could really need your fire breath right now

Bender: Of course, I have alcohol on me, but since you yelled at me earlier and didn't allow me to loot I'm not helping you. HA HA HA HA HA!

Fry: But Bender you can't go without alcohol for long, and besides you hate being sober

Bender: You're right Fry, I'll have to drink, but I'm not doing it for you guys, I'm doing it because I can't survive without alcohol (cries) Okay time to drink [ he grabs a beer from inside of his compartment and gives out a huge fiery burp]

When the three finally saw light from Bender's fire breath they saw these stone walls that surrounded them, but more friendly they saw this little, pale, sickly looking boy standing in the very end corner of the cell

Little Boy: Help! [speaking in a very low voice then giving out a cough]

Leela: What is your name kid

Little Boy: The name (cough) is Dib

 **Well I told you he's coming to the story didn't I. Well thanks everyone for reading this story so far, sorry I couldn't get the chapter out any faster than I wanted, just been very busy so far. I can't wait to get to the next chapter for you guys and keep reading, you guys mean alot to me when I see viewers for the story. Excited for Chapter 3**


	3. The Stranger's story

Int Human Prison Cell

They all stood in the dimly lighted prison cell staring at the young boy named Dib. His appearance shown to be very weak looking as he hasn't had much of anything in many years. The crew standing before him had so many questions on his condition. What is he doing here, Why is he hear, how long has he been here, what is his connection to the Irks, and many more that they couldn't think of at the moment.

After staring at each other for several long moments in complete silence, Leela said something kinda startling everyone as it has broke the silence. As much she really wanted to know about the kid standing in front of her, she knew it was top priority of breaking out of this cell and stopping those Irks from taking over the universe.

Leela: Hey there little one. I know you may be a little confused or frightened right now, but we really need to get to work on getting out of here right now, but afterwards we can talk okay.

Dib just blinked at her, not really know if she was just a crazy or something and was honestly a little freaked out by her.

Dib: Okay then [cough]

Leela: Bender do you think that you can bend this door?

Bender ; of course I can bend down this door, that a really stupid thing to ask, especially to a magnificent bending robot like me [ Bender walks over to the door of the cell to go and bend it, but it happen to be too strong for him and his arms had flew off] Well looks like we're boned

Fry: While we are trapped in this cell for the next few hours to days, would anyone like to tell us their entire life story to us [ saying this he was clearly gesturing the Dib]

Leela: Fry he doesn't have to tell us anything right now, I think that he is very uncomfortable around us

Dib: Actually being around actually people instead of aliens, I wouldn't mind telling people about me being here

Leela: Well okay, but before you start do you mind telling us how long you been here since it looks like you've barely been alive for many years

Dib: Well I think that I had been here for some centuries actually, but I don't exactly remember how long

Fry: Didn't Professor tell us something about these aliens being here after the failed universe invasion back in the early 2100's

Leela: That probably mean you are over 900 years old , if you were part of the invasion, but how did you lived this long?

Dib: The Irks had given me this pill taking away my aging ability, in case I escape no one would had taken me seriously, not that they would had anyway considering that I always had evidence,of aliens and NOBODY HAD EVER BELIEVED ME! [ All three of them given them blank stares at his little outburst that he just had] sorry just reliving some repressed memories there

Leela: There were no aliens discovery on Earth during the early 22nd century, the first recorded aliens didn't visit Earth until the very late 22nd century right after the dumb age was finally over

Fry: Wow! That's amazing that you are from the 22nd century and is over 900 years old because I'm from the late 20th century and is over a thousand years old

Dib: How are you from the 20th century, you look like you are only 20 years old

Fry: Well I was frozen in a cryogenic lab on New Year's eve being pushed by this little monster thing because I'm the only one who can save the universe from these brains making everyone stupid

Leela; Fry I keep telling you that story didn't happen

Dib: Well isn't that good for you, I just been here for almost the last millennium basically suffering everyday barley being fed and feeling inside physical pain from no food trying to save the world from that thing in my time, while you were just frozen in a tube for a thousand years just needing to save the universe just with a little waiting. We may be old people in young looking bodies, but you'll never know the pain I had to go through my entire life

Fry: I'm sorry, guess I shouldn't had brought it up, I just got a little excited hearing that there is someone who is around as old as me and I really didn't think what you had been going through, but maybe it would help if you told us about your life so that we can understand you a little more

Dib: I guess it wasn't your fault, I just feel so isolated up in this prison cell forced to be here because of him that I hadn't felt anything real emotion but anger for a very long time and now there is someone here I can expose it to after so long

Bender: Well that was very fast, you weren't even angry at him for even five minutes and I wanted to see a fight break out, I'm border in here

Dib : Well I guess you guys want to hear what happen and why I'm here so a long time ago [ He started to go into a flashback of what had happened that one faithful day narrating over what he is saying]

We enter a flashback of the yard of the skool back in the 2100's where it shows Dib is once again chasing Zim trying to expose everyone that he is an alien. Things before this had went on perfectly normal as it usually goes on any day in the town. But there was this weird feeling that something different was going to happen and that it wasn't going to be something good.

Dib had chased Him all over the skool yard as he has stolen his deceive which he claims that he is going to use to hide any evidence that he is really an alien.

Dib: Give it up Zim, you can't hide your secret from us forever, you will slip up one of these days and I will be the one who will expose you to the world

Zim: You dumb Dib-stink, you and your big head have nothing to prove about me the human boy Zim

He kept chasing him through the town until he caught up to Zim's home base. Unfortunately for Dib, Zim had manage to get himself inside and turned on all of the security before Did was able to catch up to him

Dib: [ Panting very hard ] Zim you can't hide in your little base for ever, you'll have to come out eventually and when you do I'll be able to catch you right here

Hours had passed by as Dib had sat outside of his base for hours. Whenever he even got close to his sidewalk he would be immediately get zapped by his security gnomes outside of his house flying him across the street. This time he was persistent to be able to catch Zim this time and wasn't leaving until he catches him or at least until he had to come home for curfew. Finally after hours of waiting he finally saw him flying out with a spaceship looking like it was going at turbo speed.

Dib: Zim you coward, you went and escape in your spaceship because you knew I was going to catch you, well you can't get away from me Zim. You'll never escape from me.

Dib started to run towards Tak's spaceship before Zim could get too far away from him. As he was rushing himself, he was having trouble having the spaceship to get to work for him. After fidgeting with it for a couple of minutes of he the busted thing to work and got it into hyper drive letting him catch up with Zim. When he was close enough to him, he turned on the communication screen to see what Zim was doing.

Dib: Thought you could escape from me Zim, but you can't because I'm always going to follow you to make sure you never get away with taking over the Earth

Zim: Turn around Dib, turn around and go home , you can't defeat me ZIM. Gir turn it on turbo hyper driver and lets us ditch this pathetic Dib-Stink

Gir: But master that is like faster than … fast and and and….

Zim: Just do it Gir or I'll take away your waffles

Gir: NO NOT MY WAFFLES, I LOVE MY WAFFLES, WAFFLES [ Gir kept repeating the word waffles very loudly running all over the ship like a maniac annoying Zim very much]

Zim was getting very annoyed with Gir running around all over his ship interrupting him from driving away from Dib, so he gave Gir his waffles to finally shut him and put the turbo hyper mode on himself to finally get away from him as he was catching up to him.

Dib saw Zim's ship going faster than he had expected and was disappearing away from his view, knowing that this time he was going to catch Zim, he tried to speed up his ship

Dib: Come on stupid ship, I'm going to lose him. There has to be something in here to make this ship go faster [ He start messing around with the wires in the control panel to find something to speed up the ship, until he found a button taking him maximum speed]

When he press the button, the ship felt like it was going faster than the speed of light with no way to stop it. He tried to stop or slow down the ship, but nothing was happening. Then he came to a horrible revelation that he couldn't stop the ship at all.

Dib: No I can't stop the ship, its going to fast for me [ Even with the extreme speed he saw that he passed Zim's ship] Oh come on really

Zim: He's heading back to the planet Irk, I better stop him or he'll ruined the mission. Well looks like I'm going to have to go there too. Computer send back to the planet Irk in full speed immediately.

Computer: Zim are you sure you want to be sent back, what about finishing the mission, master?

Zim:Yes I'm sure computer show me the button back home

Computer: Yes master

The computer did its job and reveal the the maximum speed button that Dib had just used with a clear warning under it labeled, " Warning: Button send ship back to home planet and can't be reversed".

Zim: [ Referring to Dib] What an idiot, couldn't even read a warning label. Well time to go.

Zim pressed the button, then the ship went to immediate speed pulling him and Gir back to the end of the ship. The trip for both ships only took a couple of hours to complete the trip and they came crashing into the planet at around the same time. Not so shortly after, a bunch of Irken guards surrounded both ships in the field, breaking the ships open and taking the creatures out of it.

Dib: So… how are you doing


	4. Escaping the Prison

Hello readers, It has been a really long time since I had updated this story and I want to apologize for that, so I'm going to try to update each chapter more consistently over the summer. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Int Human Cell

After Dib had finished his story, they all sat there staring at eachother for a couple of minutes in the silence just letting their thoughts rolled out in their heads. They all just stared at themselves and the people around them back until the silence was finally broken.

Dib: So what did you think of the story, was it something really interesting ?

Leela: The story was kinda interesting, felt very rushed and convoluted towards the ending, but interesting to listen too. As nice it was we really need to focus on the big issue right now is that escaping this prison and stopping those Irks from creating a universal invasion. Dib can you tell us any of the weakness we can use.

Dib: I know that the biggest weakness of the irken is being exposed to water, where just a little of it would be able to burn their skin unless they are wearing paste on themselves, but right now that not exactly going to help us escape this prison cell. Trust me I had been trying for a long time.

Bender: Hmm, maybe I have something in my compartment that can help us escape. [Bender opens his compartment door pulling random things out of it, as he says it out loud]. Stolen diamond, beer bottle, Fry's wallet, tape recorder, and Jhonen Vasquez's head.

Jhonen Vasquez's Head: [Staring straightly at Dib] Hey you look…[He was put back into Bender's compartment before he could finish his sentence]

Dib: Man the future you guys live in is very strange

As Bender was going through the list of what he had inside of his compartment, Leela just sighed in annoyance since none of the items he was carrying was going to be able to break them out. Finally Leela had hatched an idea and went to explain it to everyone.

Leela: Okay everyone I came up with an idea to get us out of this human prison cell. Bender due to you being the only piece of technology we have, you're going to be a major part of the plan. Were going to use the speaker system inside of Bender loud enough to catch the attention of the SIR robots upstairs and we'll modify the voice to make it sound like an Irken so they follow our commands. Any questions?

Dib: How do you know that any of this is going to work, do you even know I thought you established that his only function is bending things?

Bender: We robots are allowed to do more than what they were programed as their primary function is, you meatbag. Infact, this bending unit robot is actually 40% amplified speaker system

Fry: You were never 40% amplified speaker system

Bender: Not until now, since this writer needs an easy out on this situation

Dib: Okay, but do you even have a voice modifier on that system. Also this seems like a very flawed and not really thought out plan. What if the Irkens were to hear us trying to escape with the speaker or something like that.

Leela: [Speaking only to Dib] Dib I know that you probably lost all of your confidence being forcibly down here for hundreds of years, but I believe that we can work out with this plan despite all odds being against us. [Speaking to everyone else] Okay to make this plan work we are going to you some slight reprogramming Bender to be able to modify your voice

Bender: Is this going to hurt me at all, because I'm not fine with being hurt with you.

Leela: Yeah, it may hurt you a little [Leela proceed to open Bender's compartment door while finishing her sentence]

As Leela went and tried to reprogram Bender's system, he went to scream in agony as she was moving circuits around. While doing both Dib and Fry stared at Leela reprogramming Bender with very freighted looks as they really couldn't turn away since the cell was too small for them to do that. Finally after she was done all they could hear was Bender panting very loudly, only made louder by the echoing in the cell.

Bender: [Still panting from the pain just given to him] Never do that to me again Leela was that very painful, now I have to drink this last beer to take my mind off that pain [ Pull out a full beer bottle and drinks the entire thing] *blech* So what were we talking about ?

Leela: Bender I apologize for giving you so much pain from reprogramming you, I didn't think it would hurt you that bad. But now you need to turn on your speaker system right now and turn on the voice modifier on Irken mode.

Bender: Okay will do what you just said [ Proceeds to follow the instructions just given to by Leela][Goes to whisper to Fry] Hey can you tell me what she is apologizing for ?

Bender then pulled out his speaker and went to turn it on. Since the cartridge holding the speaker and microphone took a full minute to come out they all stood there silently waiting for it. When the full speaker set was laid out on him, Leela proceed to grab the microphone and speak through it.

Leela: [On the microphone] SIR Bots this is Irken ummmm…. Ump. Come down to the prison and unleashed the three human prisoners and the robot that is with them. [ Off the microphone] Did that sound good guys, I don't know if it sound good

Dib: Yeah, that sounded convincing enough and you're pretty lucky enough that there is actually an Irken named Ump or we would had been screwed

Just a few moments after Leela got off the speaker, they all heard another speaker go off. They all listened to it, hoping it wasn't any Irkens that had heard them. Before there was any clear audio off of it it just sounded like static until something finally spoke.

Speaker: This is SIR bot 8225021, we heard your message Irken Ump and we are coming down to rescue you in a few minutes, don't move

After everyone heard that message everyone had got excited that their plan actually worked and cheered that they were being rescued. After a moment everyone went silent as they thought that something wasn't right. Then they all seen Dib's concern face and they knew something was wrong.

Dib: Umm guys, I don't think that was a SIR bot that had just responded to our message. The voice didn't seem artificial enough to be any robot.

Right after he had manage to finish his sentence, they started to hear footsteps coming right towards them. As the steps got louder they were able to hear a muffled voice outside of the cell. Finally the door had open to reveal an Irken guard in front of them with a SIR bot right by his side in duty mode.

Irken Guard: So Irken Ump, how did you end up with these dumb human prisoners, you know there suppose to be alon….[The guard has his sentence interrupted when Leela had kicked him unconscious]

Without wasting a moment, Fry, Leela, Bender, and Dib had ran out of the cell into the very narrow hallway of the Irken prison. As soon as they left the hallway the alarms immediately went off noticing their presence to the entire Irken empire. Before anyone could had caught them they managed to sneak into a little closet

Dib: Well it was awesome how you kicked that Irken completely unconscious, but all you did was alert our presence of escaping the cell and put us into an even smaller space than before

Leela: Look everyone, I had manage to get a signal here and it shows that our ship has been stolen only an hour ago, so that means most of the Irkens had escape, I suppose. So we're gonna have to sneak around until we find any ships to get us off this planet.

Fry: What if we get caught by them, they'll just throw us back into the jail or kill us

Leela: Well the objective here Fry is to not get caught, so we'll have to move very stealthy to not alert our presence to the others. [Leela looks around the room to notice something was missing] Hey where did Bender go

Bender: [Opening the door] Hey while you guys were talking nonsense, I slip out the door and killed the few remaining Irks and found a remaining spaceship which I just hijack

Leela: Or we can just do what Bender just did, also you manage to do that within the few minutes we were in this closet

Bender: Yep, you can thank me later or now. Now lets goes you meatbags

Then they all ran out of the tiny closet and upstairs into the main hall of the empire building. As they all ran upstairs as the entire building look pretty deserted from what it look like several hours ago. The only thing really left besides from empty rooms were some of the blood and corpses of the Irks that Bender manage to kill several minutes ago. Finally they got to the escape pad floor.

Dib: Wow, I can't believe it. I'm finally going to be able to leave this planet and not be a prisoner here anymore. I just want to thanks you guys for helping me escape

Leela: Were not exactly safe yet since now they are going to invade all of the planets and try to take over the universe. With our terrible space military system *Cough* Zapp Brannigan *Cough* , I doubt that they would be able to protect us from invasion.

Dib: Way to be a mood killer on the dude who just escape being a prisoner for 900 years

After that they all went to abroad the tiny spaceship Bender had manage to snag for them, most irken spaceships can only hold 3 people at a time, but before they could they heard a little sound coming from the pod outside. They looked outsides the window to see if they were being followed from anyone else. They all went back outside to investigate on what the noise was, to find that there was one more Irken left on the planet.

Dib: *GASP*, Guys get back on the ship now before he see us

Leela: Dib who are you talking about

Dib: My mortal enemy, the creature that I was trying to protect Earth from when I was a kid, the one who taunted me. Invader Zim

Zim: DIB IS THAT YOU !

 **That is the end of chapter 4 everyone. Sorry again that it took so long and I hope that I can get chapter 5 out before the end of July. From now one Zim is going to be having a role in this story and we are going to learn the history of what had happen within the last 900 years. Also sorry that I left on a cliff hanger. So read and review your thoughts and tell me what you think and I'll see you guys next chapter.**


End file.
